Confesion de amor
by Bianca0303
Summary: ¿Alguna vez haz dudado de confesarte a la persona que amas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si lo haces? Raven se ha cuestionado eso por varios años, pero ahora un vuelco le hará decirlo, no por obligación si no por alivio. Edgar el Conde Caballero Azul, su gran amor.


||Bueno esto se me ocurrió además es un pedido que me hizo mi pandita, espero que te guste nena.

Este fic es de mi autoría pero los personajes furon tomados del anime El conde y el Hada o por su traducción al japonés "Hakushaku To Yosei" del autor Mizue Tani y el ilustrador Asako Takaboshi.

Bien bien ya está disfrutenlo ;) ||

**/Raven/**

Quizás debería... ¡No!... el no... me correspondería

-¿Qué sucede Raven?- le preguntó el rubio de ojos ceniza color malva.

El moreno sobresaltado se apartó un poco -Nada mi Lord- le respondió para desviar la mirada casi al instante.

-Siempre haz sido malo para mentir, se que algo te ocurre- le dijo acercándose al él frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, a la distancia parecía que pretendía besarlo pero en realidad le inspeccionaba.

Esta tan cerca... ¿Y si...? ¡No Raven aléjate!

-¿Ocupa algo de mi señor?- le preguntó buscando cambiar de tema.

-Raven, soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí- insistió pero si acercarse más para no asustarlo.

-No me ocurre nada mi Lord- contestó con firmeza seguido de darse la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

Las manos tibias del joven conde tomaron las del moreno haciéndolo girarse de nueva cuenta donde se encontraron de frente, el rubio lo miraba con un brillo especial que mantuvo así por un buen rato.

Mi corazón, late tan fuerte... Sólo está jugando, ya basta

Edgar, el conde jaló al chico hacia él al tiempo que le sostenía el rostro, imponiéndole un beso seguido de buscar abrir con su lengua los tiernos labios del moreno, después cerró los ojos.

El otro hizo lo contrario, abrió de par en par sus verdáceos ojos para apreciar la perfecta belleza y elegancia de su amo, al final cedió y cerró los ojos para no moverse más.

El joven amo separó al chico por los hombros clavándole una tierna mirada y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa -Te amo Raven- le dijo para después asirlo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

Raven irremediablemente se sonrojó -¿Lo dice en serio mi Lord?- cuestionó con los ojos encendidos por el brillo.

-Es verdad Raven- le contestó dulcemente sin soltarle.

-Tambien lo amo señor- agregó para por fín apegarse a él rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

Esto es tan hermoso, mi Lord. No lo dejaré ir jamás

-Raven- le llamó sin soltarlo

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?- le preguntó sin buscar separarse

-Raven- insistió pero no lo liberaba

-¿Que ocurre mi Lord?- preguntó de nuevo ahora esforzandose por zafarse

-Raven- lo llamó la tercera vez

El muchacho pestañeó un poco.

Abrió los ojos, el conde se encontraba frente a él y lo sacudía -Raven, Raven- le llamaba con preocupación.

El moreno consternado le miraba -¿Que pasa?- le preguntó algo adormilado

-Me diste un susto de muerte, creí que... - pausó -Dime ¿Te encuentras bien?, Haz dormido toda la tarde- agregó ya un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Dormir?- cuestionó mirando a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de ello se levantó de la cama e hizo un sutil puchero.

¿Un sueño?... Ya decía yo que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad

-¿Que es demasiado hermoso?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él abrazándolo por la cintura y apegandolo a él para después plantarle un pasional beso, se separó y le sonrió -Raven, Te amo- le dijo firmemente y sin dejarle decir nada lo atacó de nuevo con un beso de la misma magnitud.

El muchacho estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas pero no se opuso, recargó su mano en el pecho de el rubio correspondiéndole el beso de igual manera.

También lo amo señor, hace que mi corazón se estremezca

El atardecer entraba por la ventana iluminando los dos cuerpos que se unían cada vez más haciendo que dentro de poco pareciera sólo uno. Las caricias, besos y miradas intercambiadas eran tan reales como las hadas que adornaban el lugar, simplemente decidieron dejarse llevar.

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


End file.
